


It's not hiding from your feelings if you aren't having any, nope

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton is allergic to feelings, Fluff, M/M, Trick or Treat Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: A drabble for @aromantic-goldfish on tumblr as part of my 2020 trick or treat challenge!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Trick or Treat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's not hiding from your feelings if you aren't having any, nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shleapord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleapord/gifts).



Clint was not avoiding Bucky, nope. He was in the vents and not hiding, he was just, um, he was just- he was just taking time to himself! Yeah, that was it. He could hear people calling to him from other vents but he knew he was far enough away from any entrance they wouldn’t find him.

“Clint, I have your bow and am holding it hostage.” Shit, that was Nat. With a sigh Clint began wiggling out, if it was anyone but Nat he would have stayed but he didn’t trust her enough to leave his bow in her angry hands. 

He flipped down to see Nat sitting on the couch with his bow, Bucky sitting next to her. 

“So, you kissed me and then just  _ ran away _ ? Not cool, Clint.” Well maybe ignoring his problems was a good idea. 

“Got to go-”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please kudos and comment! If you want a thing I'm @genderfluid-and-confuzled on tumblr :)


End file.
